Those Who Quest For The Twilight Dragon
by Pika-chan Ryu
Summary: In another land, a boy begins his journey to save others. As he gains allies and friends along the way, his attempt to stand up against the Cursed Wave seems futile... unless the Twilight Dragon is there. (A story version of the Epitaph of Twilight)
1. Joining Together

Pika : Ohaiyo! Anyone know me around here? XD I doubt it. I used to right a Yu-Gi-Oh humor fanfiction, sooo...

Uhm, yeah. I bet this has been done a million times over. Sorry if it's a repeat of what you see every day.It just sounded so cool to write... my version of the Epitaph of Twilight. Story version. Yeah, I hope i'm kind of original with this idea. But it just seems like something a couple other people could have probably already written... can someone tell me if this is something never done before? Haha, I don't wanna feel like i'm copying. I haven't seen one, but I don't read much fanfiction.

Rated teen for violence and swearing. Yeah, I don't know how this is going to go, so i'll be safe.

Also, i'm intergrating some things from .hack in here, okay? So it's like, the Epitaph of Twilight, with a few .hack things. Like certain simmilarities bettween people, and certain almost-exact characters...

Disclaimer? Ah, right. I don't own .hack, or the Epitaph of Twilight. All the important people do. It's owned by their respective owners, Bandai or the real CC Corp or what ever.

Thank you for popping in and reading this, please review! I put quite a big of effort into this, and while I was writing, my glass smashed on the ground and shattered, soaking a bunch of my drawn pictures and my Evangelion manga book...

Please enjoy!

_-----------------------------------------------------_

It didn't matter to him where everyone else was. He was but a single person in a huge world, gone unnoticed, and probably forever. Those who he saw just walked by, as if he didn't exist. A meaningless spec on a horizon, he sometimes called himself, living alone in his house along the water, in the town of Mac Anu.

He didn't have many - if any - friends, and didn't know any nearby relatives that he could go to. He didn't say much to others, because they didn't have anything to say to him. That's how he always thought, ever since he began to be alone. That's just how it was, that's just how life played out for himself. Even when he called out, no one was there. No one could live alone forever perfectly...

But that's all he had, all that he could truly do.

It wasn't like he wasn't as good as them. He was even quite handsom. Long, lilac hair, always tied at the end by a small white ribbon. His bangs fell wildly in front of his eyes, which always gave him this 'look'. He even had the average markings of a resident - any kind of stripes on their bodies. His were two bent stripes, one on each cheek, under his eyes, in a shade of purple. He usually dressed in blue, and now and then wore earth tones. But what made him even more mystic were two things - one of which, he could never lose.

His eyes. They were a cloud grey, showing a few flecks of silver throughout them. His hair and his eyes blended to give him a magical look, though he was no mage. And, the final piece to him, was his pin. He never lost it, and always wore it. Like an upside-down eight, it was grey as well, with a few line sketched in for texture. Where it came from, he didn't know. He had it for as long as he could remember, and that was all that mattered.

This day felt like every other. The sun rose and stayed in the sky. The water flowed in the river. He got up, got dressed, ate, and did all of the other things that normal people did.

Today he wore a light blue, long sleeved shirt, that ended before his belly-button. His pants were dark blue and tight higher up, but became very baggy around his boots. His boots were just plain, brown and leather. His hair was tied back in a small tuff with the white ribbon, just as usual. He wore a medium, short sleeved jacket, that ended just below his chest, much shorter than his shirt. It was done up in the front by a single black belt-like piece at the top, and had a pocket on each side of the front. There was a baclk belt around his waist, and a dark pastel-blue scarf around his neck, trailing down to his heels. He always wore the jacket and the scarf - the pants and shirt just happened to be what he had for the day.

He walked through the town, passing by a few people. His feet his the brick walkway in a pattern, and his body was straight and calm. His expression was cool and almost blank, showing nearly no emotion but 'neutral'. People just walked by him, not saying a word, not giving a glance. A few looked at him, but just kept moving, not talking or waving or anything.

It was normal. He was used to it.

He wasn't going to say that he liked it, though; everyone needed someone. No one could be alone forever without finally snapping and falling into a certain darkness. His stroll led him to the bridge that crossed the river that went through the town, as a boat passed under it. He made it to the middle and stopped, moving gently to the edge and resting his arms on the railing, buring his head in his sleeves. The sound of the water rippled through his ears and made him feel good and warm inside. He ignored everything else... all he heard were the ripples and small waves that hit the side of the walkways that were elevated away from the moving water.

And a song.

The boy, possibly about 16, looked up from his normal rest, brow furrowing. The song was unfamilliar to him. Every day he would come out and listen to the waves, and nothing else. But this song enchanted him slightly, and a message in his mind silently told him to follow the notes.

"_I'll be there by your side_

_In the land of twilight_

_In your dream I will go_

_Till we find the sunrise_..."

The voice was a young male's voice, sounding sweet and gentle. One of those shy boys, he guessed. But there was still something about it... something amazing that he hadn't ever heard before. As he drew closer to the singer, he heard random pieces of other conversations, as others walked away or towards the music.

"Did you see it? It's amazing!" One person said to their friend, their voice full of glee and awe.

"You see them all the time in Carmina Gadelica, but I don't go there, too many risks... so that's a real treat!" The other replied, as they continued on with their buissness, and the boy stopped his eavesdropping and continued to head to the sound.

"_You are lost in nightmare_

_Deep in blue illusion_

_One more kiss to wake you up_

_Come be mine, you are mine_..."

"It's really one!" A little boy cried to his mother. The conversations only drove him to go a little faster and a little further, curious as to what could be arousing everyone's attention so much. Laughter and clapping was heard from a bit of a distance, and joyfull cries. He neared a stage by the river, set up by a man collecting donations of coins from the watchers. And sure enough there was a boy - who looked to be a magician from the distance he was - singing on the stage, and dancing along.

"_I will be there seeking for Liminality_

_No destinations to see, I wander_

_In quiet places so dark as enternity_

_I'm crying calling your name_

_I'm searching for you_..."

He stopped in the back of the crowd, jaw almost dropping, his eyes fixed on the prancing, young male singer. His voice was beautifull - but was more amazing was his ears. They were pointed. And humans didn't have pointed ears. It was, it must have been...

A sprite.

He danced along a black stage, making it impossible to see, but quite obviously known anyway, that he wouldn't have a shadow. The spirtes were a race that danced along the skies and didn't have a shadow. They dwelled a little in Dun Loireag, but mostly in Carmina Gadelica. Humans of Mac Anu didn't see them very often, and that was probably why the man collecting money for the sprite had such a large filled hat.

A sprite. A real sprite...

"_Dreaming in the land of twilight_

_We are in the land of twilight_

_Deep in blue enternity_

_Search for liminality_..."

With a step and a jump, the sprite, turned his body gracefully towards the crowed and bowed on one foot, the other sticking out behind him. His hand was place on his chest, and the other was in line with the back leg. More screams and cheers could be heard for the little sprite as he stood up and laughed, blushing slightly from the embarassment of the attention. He stepped carefully off the stage, and the man collected a few more coins before dissapearing back stage too.

The human boy fumbled with a few gold coins in his pocket, wanting to give them up for the performer. Especially a real sprite! He snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that the crowds were dispersing, and the two were back behind the stage. With a small 'ahhh' to himself, he made a small jog towards the stage.

He paused by the door, hearing some muffled talking from the back. The singer's voice. He fumbled with the coins again, nervously. Taking in a deep breath, the boy took a few slow steps forward, before stopping again, tensing slightly.

"I-I am! I'm doing the best I can!" The sprite's voice called out, almost defensively.

"Do you want the whole damn town to hear you!" An older voice replied, and there was a sound like a slap. The sprite seemed to cry out and there was a thud, like something hitting the ground. "You could have done better. You damn well know it." There was a pause of silence, and the boy found himself glaring at the curtians and taking fast steps forwards, towards them. "Feh. Nothing more than a useless..."

"Hey!" The boy called out, turning the corner to spot the sprite on the ground, holding his cheek. Small tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. The older man, the money collector, looked up in shock, and glared. "Leave him alone." The lilac haired boy stepped in front of the sprite. He looked up slowly, holding back from crying, a renewed hope sparking in his eyes.

The man growled and picked up the hat he was collecting the money in. He took out the money and placed in a few other objects - random things - before casting an angry glance over to the human. "Take him. Go ahead, I have no need for the useless kid." He threw the hat at him with force, before turning around and walking away. The boy went to call out after him, but the hat struck him in the stomach and caught him off guard, temporarily knocking the wind out of him. He slipped and crashed to the floot beside the sprite, and the spirte gasped, his hand uselessly suspended in the air from a failed attempt at catching his protector.

"Omigosh, i'm so sorry!" The sprite called out, pulling the hat off of the boy's stomach and dumping the contents on the floor before putting it on his own head. It matched him nicely - it was circular and green with a rim lined with a few coloured strands of threads. He placed himself on his hands, keeping himself up and watching the human, a worried expression. "That wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me, i'm so, so sorry..." His voice trailed off.

The human boy lay there and rolled onto his side, shrugging it off and drumming his hands on the ground near the sprite, watching it carefully. The sprite stared at his face for a moment, his expression changing to one of slight curiousity. His ears seemed to perk and he frowed, before looking down carefully at the hand that drummed against the road.

It played through the sprite's shadow -- in which it shouldn't have had. Any normal sprite didn't have a shadow. At all. He seemed to have something caught in his throat and looked away, almost disguisted with himself.

"... i'm a half sprite." He told the boy quietly, closing his eyes and waiting to be shunned. To be a half breed, wasn't very honourable. And he was always shunned, always abused...

"... so, what was your name? I'm Saya." The human replied, still drumming his hand through the darkness that appeared under the half-breed. A small smile cracked on his face, but nothing much. The sprite seemed to stop breathing that moment, before returning with an amazed gasp and turning his head to Saya. He looked down at him, the tears that he thought were going to flow seeming to dry up on instant. Saya reached into his pocket and took out the few coins from before, and took the boy's hand, placing the three golden pieces there. He forcefully closed the sprite's hand, though it didn't take much. "I thought you were very good. It's just a small something. Don't stop singing." He pulled his arm back and pushed himself up, so that he was sitting on his butt, and rubbing his stomach.

The boy stared at his hand, as if he was just given life. Saya now had a chance to truly examine him and his features. He was dressed in green - fancing, dancing type clothing, made for a boy. So there wasn't a dress, but a cape like piece came off of his waist, also in green. His shirt was padded and undid at the front, ending above his belly button as well. It was forest green, with a meduim green lining around the bottom and the opening part. It was closed with some buttons, and was short sleeved, but a few ribbons came off the top of the sleeves and looped a bit down. His pants and sandals were the only things not green - they were both a tan colour. The pants ended just below his knees and were somewhat poofy. Saya looked up to his head, looking at the boy's hair and eyes. His hair was fluffy and light, going down to his shoulders. It seemed to be a bit of a mess, and was orange. His eyes were large, round, and sky blue, sparkling with the amazement that still stuck with him.

He opened his mouth slightly, trying to make the words come out. Someone had spoken to him. And wished to be friends, maybe?

"... Ashieyu." The half-sprite replied, still pulled back in posture. He felt shy, and almost instantly looked up to Saya. Saya sighed and continued to stare at him. Ashieyu. It didn't roll off the tounge too easily. But of course, he was part sprite. He probably got the name from the parent that was a sprite.

"So, uh... Ashee... Ashiii... ey... uh.. Ashi." He finally replied, and Ashieyu let out a small laugh. It was a shortened version of his name, but seemed to work well for the human. He turned his head to the side, still beaming.

"Uhm, yes, Saya-san?" Ashi stood up slowly and brushed the dust on him, extending an arm and hand to help Saya up. He took it without reluctance and hoisted himself up, almost pulling the both of them down. It was quickly forgotten with another laugh, and the sprite began to collect everything from the hat, and placed it in a bag that was off to the side. Beside there was a large, wooden staff - proof that Ashi was a magician. After putting everything away, he placed the hat on his head, so that it was partially crooked. It added to his look, however.

Saya watched him collect his belongings while sitting on the stage, behind the curtains. The stage was up there for performers to rent out and do acts, just as Ashi's old master did. There was a strange silence as the two sat, but it felt as if a million words had been said. Neither of them felt uncomfortable, unlike they usually did around other people. They just sat conently in their silence, waiting for the right moment to say something.

The boy didn't have to ask Ashi why he was here; he was obviously abused and mistreated as a half-sprite. His parents probably killed, and his brothers and sisters sold into slavery, just like he had been. The sprite was free now, however - the master had told Saya to take him, and Saya had no intention of keeping a deed to a person. Ashieyu knew that, and the words didn't have to be spoken. The silence was a little boring after a while, though, and a conversation had to start up.

"So, where are you going to go after this?" Saya asked, still resting on the wood. His hands held onto the side, to make sure he didn't fall off. Ashi continued to collect his last belongings, but listened and replied.

"To Dun Loireag," he said, hoisting the bag onto his shoulder and smiling. He picked up the staff in one hand and then turned to his new found friend, though their friendship may have to split moments later. Saya had no intentions of leaving the small Mac Anu, his home. He would have no where to go. But he was intrigued to know the reason why Ashi wanted to go alone, seeing how he was already ridiculed for what he was.

"Why do you want to go there?" He asked. Though he hadn't known him for long, he felt a small pain in his stomach of worry. Ashi just smiled and looked up through the curtains that strung themselves across wooden polls. There was a break in them and the sun and blue sky could be seen through; a calming sight.

"Because the White Knight Rirurianu is there." He replied, grinning almost from ear to ear. The name came to him easily, but Saya knew it would be hard for himself to say. Rian. That was easier.

The White Knight. Saya had heard of him. He didn't know exactly what he did, but to hear about him... he was probably important, or famous. And Ashi wanted to meet him...?

"Why? I've only barely heard of him..." Saya watched Ashi's expression. Though there would be hardships ahead for him, he just kept smiling at the name of the knight.

"Because, he's the most powerfull knight in the King of Light's army, maybe even in the world..." Ashi told him, as he gradually brought his head back down to look at Saya. "And, he's..."

There was a crash.

It was more of an explosion, really. The two turned almost instantly in alarm to the direction of the sound, and a gasp of shock came from Ashi. Saya tensed, his hands instantly drifting to his two daggers that he held in the belt around his chest. He pulled them out with ease and flipped one into his other hands, then held them defensively. Ashi clutched his staff with terror, fingers digging deep into the wood. The sound of screams could be heard from outside.

"Shit." That was all the human had to say, before he started towards an exit through the curtains.

Ashi let one hand off of the staff and shot it foward in his direction. "W-wait! Where are you going...?" His voice quivered, unsure of what was going on.

"... they're breaking through." Saya simply said quietly. "Take cover. Now." Saya started again, but Ashi just puffed up his cheeks as he ran through the desicions he could choose through his head. Quickly making one, he clumsily ran after Saya, still clinging to the wooden staff. Saya just stopped for a moment and turned slightly, watching how hard he was trying. "... what are you...?"

"I-I can fight too!" He stuttered, fingers trembling slightly on the staff. Both were all too aware by know of what was going on, even though one of them wasn't even from the area. "I'm a magician... you'll n... need me!" Saya watched him carefully as his orange locks bounced with each movement of his head - and there were alot of them, for he was fidgeting about. There wasn't another word from his mouth, however, and just a swift nod. He turned around and took off, Ashi quickly following behind him.

The unlikely team - human and half-sprite - made their way up the sidewalk and towards the stairs that lead to the bridge. The bridge was overflowing with people, running and trying to take cover in their homes. Anyone who could fight was going the exact opposite way - heading towards the entrance of the town. Shouts of 'they're comming!' and 'a sprite is leading them!' were heard from the crowds. Ashi bit his bottom lip, but Saya remained silent. He grabbed Ashi's hand, ran up the stairs, and began trying to push his way through the masses of people. Ashi let out a few weak cries as he crashed into a few people, but Saya didn't pay any attention. He just kept charging through and dragging his friend along.

After making their way through the bridge, there were a few buildings and then gate - the only way to exit and enter the town. The gate was made up of two large cement walls, and an opening. The opening shimmered with a golden magic, and on a normal day, it would be just like that, and there was nothing to worry about..

But today, the magic almost seemed to pulse, and get hit. There were small places were cracks were. All the able men of the village stood out, weapons ready, for what ever was comming. The attacks on the gate made the magic shimmer incredibly, so it was too foggy to see outside. Saya held his daggers ready, and Ashi still clutched his staff, though no one was sure if it was just in fear or if he was really going to attack. Saya muttered again, and Ashi looked to him, worried.

"How strong is Mac Anu's gate...?" He asked, nervously. Saya shook his head.

"That's the problem. Nothing's ever broken through before. This must be one strong monster." He replied, as more cracks soared through the gate. "It'll be hard to repair..." Another large one made Ashi jump, and Saya bring up his defense twice as much. Roars from creatures out side could now be heard, thanks to this one. "But this is ridiculous! This has never happened before, what kind of monster is there...? An whole army hasn't even taken it down before..."

Ashi gulped in the air, as he felt goosebumps rise. He had a guess. Only one, but he wasn't quite sure if it was true. He shuffled even closer to Saya, not wanting to say the words. Most humans didn't know of it. Only sprites. But, if it was really getting this bad...

"... then the Cursed Wave really has started to go at _everything_..." He said quietly. Saya turned to him, puzzeled, but the final crack made Saya jump back into position.

"They're comming!" One of the other men shouted. Everyone else tensed, and there wasn't a single woman or child in the area. They had all retreated to a safe place, and had no intentions of fighting. Ashi let out a startled and scared gasp, as his head rose and his hair almost seemed to stick up. He could feel it, sense it... everything about it spelled out the guess that he had come up with.

"Look out!" He shouted almost involuntarily, as the gate shattered, and a large monster broke through. No one was quite sure what it had been before, before it had mutated, but now it was a massive beast with four legs and a thick hide. It's eyes were small, but it's horns were huge and twisted up from the top of it's head. It's claws were large, and it's legs were strong. It also had a large swishing and powerfull tail behind. Two fangs jutted out from it's mouth, and it let out a startling roar, loud enough to scare a few of the men into falling down. Maybe some sort of a lizard, that had mutated from the effects of a strange magic, unknown to the humans. But to the sprites...

"What the hell..." Saya said in an awe-like fear, starting to pull back a little. "I've never seen anything mutate that bad... what could have..."

Saya was snapped out of it as all the men charged, all uniformly, to try and stop the beast. Their weapons were all out and ready, and they all ran headlong into the monster, swinging madly and trying to do some form of damage. Some cut into it, some just bounced off. The monster didn't seemed to be phased in the least. It let out another growl and clawed the air near a few people. Some of them flew backwards a bit, some of them had their clothing torn.

He clutched his twin daggers tightly, and Ashi continued to stand behind him, nervously. Saya took in a deep breath of air and gave a small nod to Ashi, signalling that it was his turn, that he couldn't stand back. He pushed off with one foot and ran towards the monster, as Ashi called out to him, to no avail. One of the people who had been fighting with them placed a hand on the half-sprite's shoulder, not realising what he was.

"Don't worry," He assured, watching Saya charge towards the monster. "He's our best against the mutated creatures. And untill we know what they are and why they've come, he'll be our only chance of survival." Ashi only nodded weakly, not taking his eyes off of his friend - even for a second.

The monster tried to meet Saya with a claw, and Saya only barely dodged to the side, sliding on his feet and then continuing to run towards it. He held the blades out and ready, and the gap closed in bettween them. With force, he pushed himself into the monster, driving the blade as hard as he could, so that it slowly dug into the beast's leg. It let out a large roar and tried to pull back. Saya pulled on his blade hard and slid it out of it, jumping back a little bit. Drops of blood painted the dagger, but he didn't stop to clean it or examine it.

The creature wasn't used to pain, and Saya could tell. It probably had never been suscessfully struck before. It staggered slowly back, so that part of it's body was through the shattered gate to the outside world. But something continued to drive it to not retreat, as if something kept telling it to fight for it's life, though it never had to. It just had to leave, and the humans would stop defending themselves.

_Don't stop. Keep going - don't you remember that I told you pain was bad, so you shouldn't get hit? You're almost there... **i'm** almost there..._

Saya paused, as the strange male's voice rang through his ears. Saya perked up, and everyone else looked around them. It was obviously heard all around. Trying to talk to the monster...

It took a step forward, closer to the town again. Saya pulled back into an offensive position, as did all the other men. Ashi backed up with a cry, still clinging to his useless weapon - for the moment it was, atleast.

"They're... comming..." He said quietly in a horrified voice. The half-sprite's eyes were wide with fear, and his whole arms shook with the terror that he sensed. He knew something that no one else did, and maybe it was because he was part sprite. The man that was talking to him earlier just stared down at him with an eyebrow raised.

"... what's going on...?" He asked Ashi, but there was no reply. The man was now tense as well, unsure of how bad the situation was. As the moments passed, Saya continued to slash at the monster, doing the best he could do to drive it off. With each slash it seemed to back up, but it took another step foward with each break that it got. It wasn't going away quickly, even though it was covered with cuts and slashes. It lashed out it's tail into one of the close by buildings, causing a part of the wall to cave in with a crash. Rubble flew, and Saya gasped, covering his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. When it cleared, he charged again, though he felt it was almost useless.

And stopped in his tracks.

The monster stopped, too. It didn't seem to move or even breathe, it just stopped. Everything stopped in that area, and Ashi let out a muffled scream as he covered his mouth from shock. Everyone else just stared, one or two dropping their weapons.

Saya stared straight in front of him, his blades out in a paused attack, but he didn't dare move them. The sharp edge of a red staff like weapon held beside his neck, and made his breathing little but heavy. Cold eyes stared at him, as a man stood in front of him, holding the weapon to Saya's neck. He glared with black eyes, and his pale skin gave off an in-human look to him. But of course, there was more to it than just that. Grey climbed up his arms in a strange pattern, completly covering his hands but fading off into specks just gradually after his elbow. His hair was grey and short, short enough so that what was in the back was barely picked up by a small wind. His bangs were huge, bouncing from his forehead and up a bit, then comming down and ending at his shoulders. His clothing was normal travellers clothing, all in grey, but bits and pieces glew with a strange colour, in blues and greens.

There were no wonds exchanged, and they just stared into each other's eyes. Saya with a horrified look, and the other with a neutral look, almost pushing slightly to annoyance. The staff didn't move, and that made Saya not budge even an inch, his blades still suspended in the air.

Ashi didn't budge, and his body didn't even shake anymore. His mouth remained covered by his hands, but no sound came out. Everyone else just stared at the two, not budging, for Saya's life. The staff was sharp, though it was just a staff. The end came out as the edge of a circle, and it was intersected by two lines, making a cross, or a sideways 'x'.

There was a small, single chuckle, and the man's face broke out into a small smile, and his eyes closed. With this loosening, the staff seemed to push a little more, but not enough to pierce Saya. To scare him, to make him fear for his life. Making him afraid of...

"... _death._" The man said, to himself. It was the same voice they all heard in their minds before. It had an eire echo to it, that no one could explain. He kept the staff held in the same spot and pivoted on one foot, so that he faced the monster from before. "_Ahh, you tried so hard! But wasn't that fun?_" He asked it, and an evil joy seemed to emanate from him. The monster still didn't move, and that only widened his small smile. "_And you listen well! You're very developed..._"

Saya felt an anger bubble up inside of him. This man was obviously the one that raised and ordered the monster in front of them. And told it to attack Mac Anu. He bit his lip, not wanting to do something rash, but...

"You... sent it, didn't you..?" He asked, his voice devoid of emotion, and only loud enough just to notice. The man turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

"_You've got a dangerous weapon at your neck, and you still speak to me? Trying to get me to feel guilty?_" He asked, turning his head lightly to the side so that his bangs bounced with him. "_You don't fear death? I like that..._"

"I never said I didn't fear death!" Saya quickly spat out, too harsh for his liking. The man was only stunned for a second, before he returned to his original composure, and his arm loosened a little. The staff no longer dug into Saya's neck, and rested on his shoulder.

"_You fear it, but you stand up to it. It doesn't matter to you, as long as you can make your point and save someone's life. Is that your bravery?_" He asked, watching and waiting for a reply. The question confused Saya, but he knew he had to reply. His body began to untense, and whether that was good or not, he wasn't sure. He didn't move too much, but he put one step forward, partially glaring at the man.

"It's not my bravery, anyone who did it would have bravery! It's not just mine... b-but, you can't do stuff like this! Who the hell are you that gives you the right to hurt innocent people!" He almost shouted. The man continued to stare at him, and pulled the staff back by his side. A wave of relief washed over Saya, and his arms dropped by his side, making himself look less like he was going to drive his blades into the man.

"_... So, then. Are you going to fight us?_" He asked, curiously. It was as if he was playing, testing, or maybe even learning from Saya. Saya's glare only deepened, and his confusion rose.

"Fight... you? Who are you, and what do you mean by 'us'?" He asked, a little bit of fear tainting his voice. If there were more...

"T-there are eight of you, aren't there!" Ashi quickly blurted out, before reeling back even more. The man just slowly looked over to his, and his expression became happier yet. It was as if he didn't care that he was found out.

"_A... sprite? In Mac Anu? Oh, no, you're a... half breed. No wonder you haven't colapsed._" He turned around a little, so that he faced his monster. The man gently raised his staff above his head and turned it sideways. He muttered some words, and a magical wind came from his feet and around him. Slowly, it grew under his monster, and little tiny pieces, like specks of dust, started to fly upwards from the monster. They grew gradually bigger and the beast began to fall apart, the pieces drifting to the sky, untill there was no more. Some buildings pulsed in response to the magic, and Saya just watched.

Behind him, one or two people suddenly clutched their heads and fell to their knees, trying to scream out. They seemed unable to, and no sound came out. Those who were fine just watched, and some started to run away, alot tripping over their own feet in terror. The man turned slightly to watch them, one bang covering his furthest eye. Saya didn't take his eyes off of him. His arm that held the staff drifted back to his side, and he just watched.

"_All things started there, and grew. Now, we all return to the ocean, grains of sand gradually picked up by the waves and dragged into the sea, whether we want them to or not._" He said, almost like a riddle. Saya loosened and opened his mouth to ask about it, but the man turned back around and started to step away, his body gradually fading away with each step.

"_Maybe we don't want to, because we fear that we will die when it happens. But it won't be like death, it will be like living for eternity..._" He continued, ashis body continued to dissapear. "_I am that first ripple that takes the first pieces of sand, all the loose ones. More than any of the other waves._"

Ashi shook terribly, one arm around his chest, and the other holding his hand up to his face. Saya just continued to watch, and the other people around had pulled back into a large crowd, but not leaving. The destruction came to a stop as a last piece of the crushed wall from the building fell to the ground, and the man dissapeared completly.

_Skeith._

There was a silence.

No one really moved. Saya stood in his spot, his posture now straight, and slid the daggers back into his belt. He didn't move his gaze or his head from the place that the man, that called himself Skeith, had dissapeared. Everyone else stood back, watching Saya. Some helped each other out, and a few others rushed to the building that was crushed. Someone commanded a few people to go get the town magicians, so that they could try and repair the gate's barrier.

But Saya didn't budge.

Ashi watched him, as his own arms drifted back down. His fingers were locked together, and he held them in front of his stomach nervously. He seemed to know so much, while everyone else knew nothing. The half-sprite just continued to watch his friend, as his friend didn't move an inch, and just kept staring. Gathering up inner courage, Ashi wandered over to where his friend was, opening his mouth slightly as he stood behind him. Saya wasn't crying - he was just dumbfounded. The situation was worse than what he thought, than what anyone thought.

He spun around on one foot, his face hidden from Ashi. He muttered an 'i'm sorry, i've got to go home' to him, and started to walk away. Ashi let out a small gasp, and his eyes widened, but returned to normal and a look of pity crossed his face. He silently followed, unsure of whether or not Saya knew that he was behind him. There was no conversation bettween the two on the walk. Saya made it to his house and opened the door, stepping inside. But he didn't close it behind him, as if inviting Ashi to follow. Ashi carefully stepped into the door and watched his friend, as he got something from the table. He scribbeled a note down on a piece of paper, and wandered off a little bit more into his house.

After a moment he came back with a bag, full of a few things. He stopped and looked at the piece of paper again. The pause didn't last very long, though, and he turned around and stepped out of the door.

Ashi followed him, a confused expression on his face. Saya slung the bag over his shoulder. He paused a moment and looked behind him, waiting for Ashi to catch up.

"W-what are you... where are you going?" He asked him, stopping suddenly. His feet were turned in and facing each other, and he didn't even bother stopping to straighten them out. Saya smiled, looking at that, and thinking how out of order the half-sprite seemed at the time.

"Didn't you say that we were going to Dun Loireag?" He asked. Ashi just watched him. Yes, he had said that he was goin to Dun Loireag... but Saya was following? He felt a strange happiness, though he was unsure why his new friend wanted to tag along.

"But... why? Why do you want to come with me?" He continued to question, not budging from his spot. Saya's expression changed, to something as if he was wondering, and he looked up to the sky.

"I need to meet... with his highness, King Apeiron." He said, still holding the strap to his bag. Ashi opened his mouth again to contiune questioning, but Saya didn't stop there. "That man... Skeith, he called himself... there's something big about to happen. I can feel it, though it sounds strange. I need to get what we saw to his highness, and fast. If something's not done..." He paused there for a moment, and then looked to his friend again. "If I can meet his head knight, I can get to him. And I don't think you want to travel alone anyway..." He smiled, and Ashi watched him, still in amazement.

A human wanted to travel with him, and not leave him alone.

There was another silent exchange of words bettween the two - something that they seemed to do often, though they barely knew each other. Ashi broke out into a smile, though fear clutched his heart from all the past happenings. On the road, he'd explain what he knew to Saya, about that man and what happened.

But for now, they had to begin their journey.

Inside Saya's house, the piece of paper continued to sit on his desk. The pen lay on top of it, as he was in a rush to leave. But the words were written clearly, no matter his hurry. A letter... to someone. Though it would never be delivered.

_I'm sorry._

_I promised i'd be there when you came back, but it's too late. Something has come up, and I have to give a hand in it. Please, wait for me if you can. I'll be back, someday, if I live._

_You'd get mad at me for talking that way, though. You always did._

_Maybe our paths will cross again, Morgana._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Pika : Thank you for reading all that. I love yaaaa! Please review, i'd really appreaciate it. I wanna know if it was any good, and if I should continue and junk. Well, I probably will anyway, because it was fun to write...

Haha, kya. :3


	2. Away From The East

Pika: Ahaha, sorry I took so looong. These chapters don't pop up so quickly, y'know? They're a bit long compared to the other ones around here. Yes, yes. Plus, Pika's reeaaally sick.

But honestly, I don't know what to say. I'm really touched by everyone's reviews. They were VERY inspirational. Thank you so, so much for everything you said! I can't believe my story is really that good... but really, thanks you guys. You really inspired me to keep going with this, plus it's fun.

By the way, to Wind Kaze, what do you mean? My real name is Saya, duh... no, not really. Yes, I did find the easter egg on the fourth Liminality DVD. All that information was actually what inspired me at first to write the fanfiction and such. Such a good little present on there! Gift was pretty cool too, though...

Ah, gomen, i'm sorry for the not-coolness of this chapter. There's just a small, pointless battle, but this is more like a joining chapter. Minor explainations and a character meeting is pretty much all this chapter is here for, but I couldn't just throw them all of a sudden ito Dun Loireag. The battle is pretty much needed for a character to show off... and another thing, but you'll see by then, eh?

Hehe, I was also inspired by the english trailer for the fourth game. I've already beaten it and everything, but I got the first .hack/Legend of the Twilight DVD, and they had it on there. And it was beeeeeeautifull! Ahahaha, sooo many good ideas...

But enough of me talking, right? Let's get on to what you've been waiting for!

By the way, sorry for minor spelling mistakes/errors in the last chapter. I got so eager to post it that I didn't read it over very well. I should post an edited version soon. Like, for example, my friend pointed out that I wrote 'upside down eight' instead of 'sideways eight'... an upside down eight is the same as a right side up one... this one _has_ been read over.

**Those Who Quest For The Twilight Dragon**

**- A story version of the**

**Epitaph of Twiligh -**

Chapter Two : Away From The East

-----------------------------------------------------

_... i'm here._

_You stayed long._

_It wasn't that long. There was someone in the way._

_Someone in the way? Are they going to be a problem?_

_I think so. They're... human. With a half-sprite friend._

_Nyahaa.. maybe you were just too weak?_

_I wasn't too weak!_

_Why didn't you kill him?_

_Because... I have a strange feeling about this one._

_He could get the dragon._

_He could..._

_What's him gettin' the dragon gonna do for us!_

_Because she'll see him._

_... and they... are very attached._

_Haha! I get it now! It's sooo perfect!_

A blue sky.

It was all he saw, and all that filled his vision. A blue sky with white clouds and green grass. There was no one else with him, and all the sounds around him seemed to be dull and quiet, nothing noticable.

Except that ringing.

It started out small, but began to grow louder and louder. Just a light 'ding' ever couple seconds. He looked all around him, lilac hair falling in front of his eyes and obstructing his vision. Though the sound repeated and repeated, it wasn't scary. It was calming and somewhat beautifull, even though the normal person would be somewhat nervous of what was to come. A light wind tugged at his pants, but he could barely feel it.

_... me._

The voice was gentle, light, and female. It was barely noticable, and only seemed to touch his mind. It was like the voice that the man from the previous battle had used - with an echo and all. But again, there was nothing threatening about it...

_... to me._

"Who... are you?" He said outloud, trying to get the voice's attention.

_... come to me._

He spun around again, only to see a shimmering light in the distance. Everything else was unnoticable, no matter what it was. He took a step forward, and under his feet, the ground started to crumble. But he saw nothing, felt nothing, and kept going forward.

_Please, meet me. I'm calling to you, and only you..._

"Where?" He asked, still oblivious to what occured around him. Whole pieces of the ground started to break apart, and the sky faded into darkness. But he kept moving towards the only light that was there, keeping the horizon bright.

_Meet me. At the Wa..._

Saya grumbled and rolled over, his eyes shutting tighter. His arm brushed against the grass as the early morning sun struck his face hard, and he tried to force himself to ignore it by shoving his eyes into the ground. The sounds of the birds could be heard now, however, and he could already tell that getting back to sleep was nearly impossible.

With reluctance, he sat up slowly, looking around. He was in the middle of a green field, beside a small forest. The sky was a shade of pink as the sun just began to peek from the horizon. He looked over beside him a few feet where Ashi lay, sleeping soundly. He could hear his small breaths, along with the birds singing their songs. He took in a deep breath, and the sweet morning air woke him up just a little bit more.

They were a day's walk away from Mac Anu. Their travel had been quite peacefull, with no monsters attacking them at all. They spent the whole time talking to each other, trying to get over what happened. Ashi told Saya that he'd tell him what he knew about the events going on the next day, because he was still quite shocked that everything had happened the way it did.

And this morning was the next day.

Saya's mind instantly trailled off to the dream he had awoken from too soon. The girl's voice still hung in his mind, and only now did he realise the destruction that happened in it. Somehow, in that dream, he had ignored it all just for a chance to find out who that girl was.

"Meet me... at what?" He asked himself quietly, remembering her request. _Meet me. At the Wa..._

He shook his head, trying to get rid of any silly ideas. Dreams had never meant anything to him - they were nothing but the images that formed in your mind when you slept. Some people believed dreams were really warnings or messages...

Saya picked up his jacket from the ground, as he was using it as his pillow during last night's sleep. He started to dust the dirt off of it, trying to forget about it. If he dwelled too much on it, he thought he might become someone who did believe in dreams. And that would just be a nuisance.

He was able to quickly put them aside, fortunately, as his friend shuffled in his sleep as well. Saya chuckled and Ashi sat up, hair a mess and everywhere. He seemed rather out of it in the morning. He looked over slowly, and smiled, noticing that he wasn't the first up. Saya pulled his backpack over and searched through it a bit, then pulling out two small loafs of bread, tossing one to the half-sprite.

"Eat and get up. We should get going soon, if we want to make it to Dun Loireag any sooner." He told him, and Ashi gave a small nod and a sound of agreement.

The two talked and laughed over breakfast, already bonding with each other quickly. Afterwards, they got everything back together and packed, and turned their backs to the sun. They began to walk, at first in silence, but not in sorrow. They even had a small smile on their faces, thinking of the bright side of things.

The silence didn't last very long, however. The two walked, and Ashi seemed to slowly drift into a bit more of a serious mood. Saya looked over to him, realising what he was thinking of.

"... I didn't tell you anything yesterday, did I?" Ashi asked, ensuring that he wasn't just being forgetfull. He put his gaze to the sky as they walked, recalling everything that he knew in his mind.

"No, you didn't..." Saya replied, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants. He watched his small friend and turned his gaze to see what he was looking at. It was nothing in particular; just a normal, white cloud. Something to think of that was better, maybe...

"The... Cursed Wave." He said, somewhat quietly, but he was quick to adjust his voice so that he would be heard. "Have you heard of it?"

Saya thought a moment, looking at the ground. He tried to think, but nothing really came too quickly. "The name... it's familliar, but I don't think I really know it to well. I've heard it before, though." He turned back to his friend as they both continued to walk, looking rather curious, though Ashi was nothing like it. He was serious, and a little nervous.

"It's a big deal to sprites, but humans don't usually know alot. That's why I knew so much, you know?" He replied. Saya nodded, and there was a few second break, before Ashi sighed. "You see... the Cursed Wave is just what the name implies - a cursed wave of magic. Powerfull magic, at that... so, so powerfull..."

"Why haven't I heard of it, then?" He asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"No one knows where the Wave came from, but we know it started somewhere in the east. And as you know, the east is sprite territory. Humans don't live down there. And that's why... it's not such a big deal to them. But... in the east..."

Ashi's face darkened, and his head lowered, some of his bangs falling into his eyes. "... it's... complete destruction. Anything that is touched by the Wave is wiped out. Demolished. Removed from existence..." Saya stared, in both amazement and fear. A horrible amazement, though, knowing that something like this could actually exist. Ashi's voice quivered as he spoke now. "And we don't know anything that can fight it! The sprites... are being destroyed. It's horrible, and there's no way... known... of how to win against it. But... it's moving it's way east, and it doesn't stop."

"And it's comming... here?" Saya asked, looking behind him at the rising sun. The direction of east, and the direction of Mac Anu.

"It must be moving now... closer to areas such as this. The mutated monsters are actually creatures that had been altered by the Cursed Wave's magic, set out to kill and destroy." Ashi replied, still not meeting Saya's eyes. Saya cursed under his breath and stepped carefully now, as they started to walk along a road that started after the field.

"Then who was... 'Skeith'?" He recalled the grey man, and the staff he weilded. Obviously with some connection to the Wave.

"I don't know. I've never heard of Skeith..." Ashi told him, looking up towards Saya. "He did seem to have a connection to that monster, though, which would mean that he has something to do with the Wave..."

_Meet me. At the Wa..._

"At the.. Wave, maybe...?" Saya asked himself quietly, as the voice played through his head from last night's dream. Ashi continued to stare at him, unsure of what he was saying.

"... Saya-san?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts again, realising he was trailing off to it again. "Ah... oh.. sorry. It's nothing."

They continued to walk, both of them thinking to themselves. Ashi of the Wave, and Saya of both Ashi's story and his dream. Before long, it was noon. They had just kept walking without saying a word, trying to get to Dun Loireag as soon as possible. They kept moving, as if food didn't really matter at the time.

"How far away are we from it? I though Mac Anu was so much closer than this..." Ashi commented, making the first speech that had been said in quite a bit. Saya examined the horizon a bit more and shrugged.

"Actually, i've never been to Dun Loireag. I don't even know if we're going the right way." He replied, trying to fix his gaze on something a little bit away. There was something there, sitting in the grass a ways away from them, off of the road.

Ashi sighed and let his arms hang. "Darn..." He looked back up to Saya to add something else, but paused when he saw him staring at something far off. He turned his eyes towards the spot as well, and turned his head slightly to the side. "Hey... what's that?"

"I think it's a person." Saya stated, starting to pick up the pace a little to a light jog. Ashi was quick to imitate and follow, jogging close behind him. They didn't follow the road and ran onto the field of grass, trying to meet up with what ever or who ever was there. The grass was long, however, so wading through it wasn't as easy as they thought, and they were slowed down considerably. "E-excuse me!" Saya called out, extended an arm up into the air to wave and try to get their attention.

It was a man, seeming to be a few years older than the two. He perked at the sound of Saya's voice and slowly turned around, looking at the two travellers. His skin was paler than the average person, but not enough to make him look like a ghost, and he had a green swirl marking on his left cheek. His eyes were sky blue, and his hair was the colour of pure snow. It was short in the back, with small bangs that flowed gently and moved with his head. He seemed slightly tall, and sat down with one knee up, resting one of his arms on it. He was dressed in white robes that looked fancy and expensive and beside him lay a large sword, bigger and heavier than the normal blade that you saw every day. It was made of a white metal and had blue designs dancing up the blade. It slightly threw off his calm and good appearance, and though he didn't seem to be the kind of person that would carry that weapon, he did. He was smiling slightly, and now watched the two as they stared at him.

Both Saya and Ashi stopped part way to him, watching the strange traveller - or atleast they thought he was. His grin widened and he perked his head, closing his eyes for only a moment and letting out a small, single laugh. Ashi smiled a bit as well at his happiness, and grabbed Saya's hand, dragging him closer towards the new person. The man pushed himself up and got to his feet as well, meeting the two up in the grass. A light wind tugged at all their clothing, blowing his robes just a little bit above the ground.

The man instantly extended a friendly hand to Saya, and Saya smiled in reply, taking his hand and shaking it. "Travelling through from Mac Anu?" He asked. His voice was happy yet kind and calm at the same time. Saya nodded, his arm falling back to his side.

"We're going to Dun Loireag, so we can meet with the White Knight." Saya replied, looking down to Ashi for a bit more of an explaination. Ashi jumped at the chance, eager to give a hand.

"Were going to see White Knight Rirurianu, so we can try and speak with his highness, King Apeiron." Ashi stated proudly. Though the situation seemed big, the road trip seemed to cheer him up quite a bit. Their minds had set to different things, so they weren't too worried at the time.

The man placed a hand on his chin, raising an eyebrow. "Rirurianu... and his highness?" One of his fingers held up by his mouth, as he looked the two up and down. Ashi didn't pay much attention, but Saya watched the man back closely, and looked slightly behind him to his sword.

He was dressed in all white, and seemed to have an interest in what they were looking for. And that sword... there were quite a few simmilarities, but nothing could be confirmed with just an assumption. Saya looked back to the man.

"So, who are you? Why are you all the way out here?" He asked, waiting for the man's reply. The man turned around and walked a few feet away, back to where he was sitting, and picked up the large sword that he had beside him with ease. He swung it over his shoulder and rested it on a shoulder pad he had, and turned back with a smile.

"Ah, that doesn't really matter, but i'm off to Dun Loireag myself." He replied, making a slight turn in that direction. "The road is really lonely alone, if you can imagine what I mean. Can I go along with you two?"

Ashi just smiled even more, but Saya frowed weakly at his response. Jumping from Saya's side, the half sprite held his staff behind him and rested on it a bit.

"It'd be wonderfull to have another travelling partner!" He told him, and the man nodded and smiled in reply. Saya started to extend a hand for a second to stop Ashi from rushing so much, but he just let it fall from the air and land by his side again.

"But... it would be weird if we didn't know your name, you know?" Saya explained, trying to push the fact that he really wanted to know. The white clothing, the sword, the interest in them, and even going to Dun Loireag... was it all coincidence, or was this the White Knight?

The man stopped and looked at Saya. "Why, you're exactly right, aren't you?" He smiled and took a few steps back from the two, putting his arm back down so that his sword was down and not on his shoulder. He flipped one of his hands and put his arm in a respectable manner in front of his chest and gave a small bow towards them. Ashi watched in amusement, and Saya raised his eyebrow even further.

"My name is Fili, though i'm often called Fili the White by those who don't know me well." His bangs fell in front of his face and his eyes were closed as he stayed in his bow, showing respect for the travellers. He perked up after, though, standing straight up. His eyes caught themselves at Ashi's feet, however, as he began to drift back up."A human and a half sprite? It's a funny combination, but not bad, nonetheless! It's good to see less racism..."

Ashi looked to Saya, making sure that he was alright now. Saya frowned, seeing how he was wrong about his guess, and how it wasn't Rirurianu... or who he had already decided to call Rian. He shook his head and gave a small nod afterwards, happy with what he knew now.

There was a scream.

A high pitch, childish one, and a few other shouts. The three travellers spun around at the sounds, towards the direction that they came from. They came from down the road that Saya and Ashi had been travelling, somewhere that they would have gone to if they hadn't made the detour to meet Fili. Ashi and Saya exchanged glances, and already knew what they were going to do. Fili held the sword in his hand steadily, a neutral expression on his face as he watched down the road.

"Looks like someone must have stumbled into a portal..." Fili commented, as he started to head in the direction. Saya gave a puzzled glace to Fili, but Ashi grabbed his hand and tugged on it to follow.

"Come on, you handled that monster in Mac Anu really well, you can take this one on! I'm sure!" He cheered, dragging him along as he started to go. It took a moment before Saya started to completly follow, his brain still trying to work out the other things.

"Magic portal?" He asked, looking bettween the both of them as he picked up pace to walk along side the two. Fili gave a small nod. "I don't get out much, i'm sorry, I don't know what they are..."

"Magic portals," Fili started, as he took his walk into a light jog, and the other two were quick to follow after. His voice was still that calm, happy voice that he had before, just with a bit less perk to it. "Are portals that wandering magicians make. To seal off monsters, to protect themselves when they are weak. Magicians aren't the strongest fighters, you know? So, instead of wasting a ton of magic, they just seal them in these portals. But if anyone else goes near them,the portal activates, and anything in there just gets out..."

Saya nodded slightly dumbly, feeling a little stupid for asking a question that seemed to have a simple answer and that both of his partners knew. He didn't say anything else on the matter and continued to run down the road, as another shriek was heard. The three finally made it just up and over a small hill in the road, and looked down to see another set of travellers, and a large beast. The monster was alot like a three headed dog, but alot more dangerous and about four times bigger than what it should have been. Two adults and a child were present there. The mother had been the one screaming, hiding in their small cart that was off of the road by now. The child was sprawled out on the ground, somewhat curled up and away from the beast, as the father swung a sword uselessly at the creature, not doing any damage at all.

Ashi stood there for a moment in a daze, but both Saya and Fili seemed used to this kind of thing. Almost on instant of registering what was going on, Saya flipped the twin blades from the belt on his side, and Fili whipped the large sword in front of him offensively. Ashi twitched a little, pulling himself back into reality, and looked nervously down to his hands. He wasn't much of a fighter, how could he...?

"Ashi." Saya said calmly and with a serious note to his voice. Ashi perked up and looked at him, turning his head to the side slightly. "I think Fili and I can take the monster out. You grab that kid and pull her and the father to the side." He spoke the plan to him, and the half-sprite gave a nod. Fili smiled down to Saya and bent down, whispering something in his ear. Saya nodded in response and Fili stood back up straight, getting ready again.

Without waiting another moment, the two pushed off and started to dash down the hill.

"Here we come!" They both shouted at the top of their lungs, drawing attention from the bottom. The mother's head shot up to watch them run down the small hill. The father continued to swing, but the monster no longer payed attention to him. It turned it's three heads towards the two new threats darting down the hill towards him, swinging their metal weapons, and probably as pathetic as the one that tried to kill it moments before. One of the three noses it had snorted out hot air as it turned itself around on it's feet. But neither of the two slowed down. They just continued to run, blades out, and made a jump just before the hill ended so that they landed on their feet, without any speed or balance problems from going from the slope of the hill to the flat ground.

Of course, because the monster payed attention to them, Fili's small plan of shouting both at once had worked quite well.

The monster lifted it's three heads, one after the other, getting ready to strike, but the two warriors were quicker than it. Saya dashed in, blades out and ready, and kicked off the ground forcing himself right into the dog's leg. His body colided with it and he drove the twin daggers downwards, causing it to reel back in shock and let out a roar. The husband pulled back from the beast in shock, just watching.

Within moments from his small retreat, Ashi ran up behind him, holding the little girl in his arms. The girl clung to his shirt in fear, and the half-sprite held her tight. He ran up beside the husband and stopped abruptly beside him, looking at his face. The man gave him a look, seeming to not stare at the person itself - but Ashi's ears.

"Please, sir, come back with me and your wife... Saya and Fili-san can take care of it." He explained to him, and the man only nodded once and slowly. They both turned around and dashed for the cart. The man ran into his wife's arms, and they both took the child from Ashi's arms and into their hug. Ashi turned his body towards the battle to watch Saya and Fili, making sure they were all right. But his duty was to stay with the family, and make sure that they were okay.

The monster's back legs pivoted and it's tail lashed outwards towards the small fighter, and Saya was knocked from the beast, the daggers comming out of it's leg and with him. It let out a growl and one of it's heads instinctively bent down and licked the small wound in somewhat worry. Fili took a few steps forward, lowering his blade a little.

"Please pull back! I don't want to hurt you, but if I must I will!" He called out to it, hoping that it would understand his plea. The monster just violently shook it's heads, coincidentally showing the symbol that others used for refusal. Fili frowned and brought the blade back into an attack position and waited, knowing the monster would strike any moment.

His predictions were quite right, and it leaped from it's old spot to merly inches away from Fili. He let out a small grunt and jumped back a little bit, but not enough to completly distance the two. Saya slowly forced himself up, rubbing his face from skidding it into the dirt. The dog lifted up one of it's large paws and brought it forcefully down, trying to knock Fili off of his feet.

The man seemed well trained in battle. He made a quick duck, and a very small gap was made bettween himself and the paw as it attempted to strike. He made a small jump inwards, closer to the monster, and said something under his breath before thrusting the white metal blade upwards. He pierced it's chest and all three heads let out a loud wail that lasted for mere seconds. Fili was quick to run out of there and towards Saya, now holding the large sword in a somewhat clumsy manner, one handed. The normal person would have been thrown off balance from such a heavy weapon held so carelessly, but he ran with ease and showed no signs of teetering over. He stopped by Saya and bent down, now kneeling beside the boy.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his sweet-calm voice that he had used before. Saya just stared up at him in awe. While he stared, there was a large thump in front of them. His lilac hair spun around his face and struck his cheek as his head shot forwards towards the sound, only to see the cerberus colapsed on the ground, barely twitching. Fili frowned at the sight, though Saya was less than dissapointed. To defeat something like that within the matter of seconds Fili took was quite amazing!

"F-Fili..." He said slowly, just staring at the near dead dog-like monster. "... I think you're crazy."

Fili pulled back his head a little and turned it to the side slightly, a puzzled expression. "Yes, I do think killing the monster was the wrong way to go about it, but it was the only way... I don't see how that makes me crazy..."

"No, no, that's not what he's trying to say!" The younger voice of Ashi chirped up, as the half-sprite approached the two crouched on the ground. "He means that you were amazing... you surprised the both of us, you think! I mean, your appearance looks so nice and calm, and then you got that big sword, and I guess for a good reason, too..." Saya just nodded a little bit in reply and agreement to Ashi. Fili chuckled a little and waved his hand, dissmissing it as if it was nothing.

"You give me too much credit..." He told them. "I didn't really want to kill that dog, but I guess it can't be helped..."

Fili laughed a little again, but Saya and Ashi just continued to stare at him. Fili acted as if it was all nothing, but no one else really believed it. His laughing abruptly stopped though and he glanced behind the two. Both of them turned around to see the family - mother, father, and daughter - all perfectly safe.

But...

Their expressions were different than what they should have been. Well, atleast, that's how the parents were. The child was giggling and laughing happily, waving and saying thank you over and over again. The silence, other than the little girl, was rather awkward. Their expressions were partially stern, partially sad, and partially neutral. Less than pleased. Fili watched them, a slightly confused look on his face. Saya raised an eyebrow, and then turned his head slightly to look at Ashi. Ashi just stared at them, eyes a little wide with a slight pause.

The orange-haired boy got up slowly, and then looked down towards the two with a little bit of a smile. "Come on, let's go." He said a little quietly, but without a note of sadness to his voice. The family had already started to walk away, though the little girl was trying to pull them back to talk to the travellers. Fili followed Ashi with his eyes and his head, but Saya watched the family get back into their cart.

"Ah... am I missing something?" The white haired man asked as he pushed himself up with one hand and looked towards Saya. Saya just shook his head weakly and sighed.

"Not much." He replied, and started to turn around to catch up with the already walking Ashi. "You already know about this kind of stuff." Fili was quick to follow after, still slightly lost. Ashi walked along as if everything was perfect, but Saya was already sure that it wasn't the case. He was quick to catch up to the half spirte's side, and Fili didn't take too long to make it to them as well. Saya turned his head a little to the warrior that had taken their side at random, remembering how he said that he was headed in the same direction that they were. "Say, are we going the right way to Dun Loireag and Carmina Gadelica? West?" He asked, keeping by Ashi's side.

Fili gave a small nod. "Yeah. Carmina Gadelica is a day or two walk from Dun Loireag, assuming you don't disturb any monsters or run part of the way." He stated. "It's a straight road from here on untill you can actually see the city. Then there's a fork in the road, where you can decide to go to the city or keep to the feilds and mountains and go towards Carmina Gadelica. Well... uh, atleast I think so..." He took a pause, lifting up a hand and counting something on his fingers. Saya smiled a little at his attempts. It was obvious that he was a very wise and smart man, but he seemed to have this certain nature about him, like a child's soul with the intellect and body of an adult. His hair perked with each movement of his body and the weak, warm wind on the fields of grass."Yes! I'm quite sure that's it. I think I might remember the way to Carmina Gadelica as well."

"Say, ummm..." Ashi started, saying the first thing he had said in a bit. He bent his body over a little bit to see Fili, since Saya was standing right beside him, and Fili to Saya's other side. "What's Dun Loireag like? I've never been anywhere except Mac Anu, and some places east of there..."

Fili smiled, and began to get himself wrapped into an explaination about their destination. Apparently a fog wrapped town, full of grassy hills and bridges that connected cliffs. He started to tell a couple tales about the place - misshaps that the commoners had happen to them, and that Fili got lucky enough to spot. He seemed to enjoy telling stories, though, because he continued to talk about his travels in the west to some lesser heard of places around there. Saya added a few of his stories about when he was in Mac Anu. He didn't have many, since he was somewhat of a loner, but those that he did have to tell were memorable. Ashi told the few he knew as well, and soon, all three of the travellers began to enjoy themselves in conversations about happenings and such. No one got in detail about the sad times in their lives because at the time there was too much enjoyment in trying to beat the others at telling the best story. It seemed each story outranked the last and got a better laugh as the strange competition went on.

If there hadn't been the dirt road, the gang would have been lost a long time before then. There were no turns or forks in this road, however, and it was very easy to follow. The time flew by, but part way through the afternoon, the gang had to stop for food - neither Saya nor Ashi had remembered about lunch, and they were dead hungry. Other than that, there were no disturbances or anything out of the ordinary. They just kept walking, untill it started to get dark.

After finding a comfortable spot, they prepared a fire and ate a bit more. Fili had said how it wasn't much more of a walk and they would probably reach the town tommorow, so there was no need to ration food. The evening wasn't any different - talking around the fire they prepared, laughing and joking, probably enough to keep the poor animals awake. They tired themselves out from the day quickly, and Fili offered to keep the fire up for a little bit more. The two 'younger' travellers were supposed to get their rest. Saya put up a second of an argument, but Ashi was quick to agree. He waddled over to a comfortable place in the grass, out of the circle they had cleared for the flames, and fell over almost instantly. He curled up slightly, tucking his head in a little.

Saya sighed and shuffled over to the same area, falling down beside Ashi. He lay there for a little bit, his head turned up to the sky. The stars had finally come out, and the sky had finally darkened to it's most. They were like fireflys - all flying solo on their own, with no apparent purpose what so ever. But they kept going and shining... kind of like...

The lilac-haired boy turned his head towards his half-sprite friend and blew the strands of hair that disrupted his vision a little with a small puff of air. Ashi frowned in his sleep, silently moping about something.

The afternoon. The family.

Their disliking for half sprites must have been what drove them away so quickly. The child, so naive and kind, had no idea of how others felt about the creatures. But the father and mother got a good look at Ashi and instantly judged the whole group. They walked away without a thank you or without even a word. It didn't matter to them, as long as they didn't associate themselves with a half-sprite like Ashi. Without knowing who he was, what he was like... no, it didn't matter to them.

And Saya understood. He understood all too well what it was like to be alone and shunned by other people, 'normal' people.

Saya turned onto his side, facing Ashi. He let out a small sigh and extended his hand, placing it on Ashi's smaller one, as a form of comfort. He wasn't sure if the boy felt it in his sleep, but it was the thought that counted. And with that, he closed his own eyes, suddenly feeling very tired himself.

Fili looked up and watched the two, smiling just a little bit. "I bet they've known each other for a day or so.." He commented to himself quietly, as he poked the fire with a stick out of his own boredom. "But I have a feeling with what ever is going on, they'll stick with each other untill the end..."

His gaze drifted to the sky, and his smile turned upside down. His brow furrowed as he watched the little balls of fire that Saya had payed attention to earlier. "Yet... I also have the feeling that i'll be with them longer than what I first expected... I wonder..."

And that was how he stayed for a while, looking up at the stars, as a couple thoughts ran through his head.

_So... I heard that everyone's expecting it to come up, as some sort of plan or something?_

_Huh? Oh, yeah._

_Who's the guy you mentioned that we think will do it?_

_I don't know. Some purple-haired kid. Pretty brave, though. He's travelling with a half sprite._

_Oh, that will be easy to find then._

_What are you doing...?_

_I'm just going to have a little fun... test him a little, you know?_

_'Test'? I doubt that._

_... yeah, just the fun, really._

_Hmph, what ever, just don't kill him._

_I wouldn't do that, don't worry._

-----------------------------------------------------

Pika : Theerreee... done. Sorry it took so long, again! I'll see if I can get the third chapter ASAP.

Please read and review, it's where I get alot of inspiration, you knoooow? Thank you very much for reading up to number two, hope to see you agaaiiiiiin!


	3. Clouds and Deceit

Pika: Yayyaaaay! Pika feels so loved… thank you for all the reviews, guys! As for me getting more chapters up sooner, well, school's almost over for me. I've got exams very soon, so I should be able to update more when I'm actually on summer vacation, y'know?

… or, I'll at least try to update once a month, ehehehe…

Anyway, thank you very much for the reviews and the criticism up to this point. None of them were flames and all of them gave me a hand, like when I type the letter 'I'… see, the program I use doesn't have spell check so it couldn't edit that part, y'know? It was a grammar/spelling error on my side. Thanks so much for pointing that out, Uber Flare! I'll remember that for all my writing in the future. And the Celtic cross thing, ehehe, I didn't know that either…

Also, though, if you watch the third Liminality DVD, didn't it say 'a human and two half sprites, and along the way they met Bith the Black and Fili the White'? There was Bith the Black and Fili The White and Helba, Queen of Darkness, right? As separate characters. I'm pretty sure that's how it goes. It's just the fourth DVD didn't mention the sprites…

Ehh, I've watched the third DVD over twenty times…

Lycolis, the link didn't show… but Helba-san is going to be different than normal Helba. She's a queen, not a hacker, right? Maybe a few similarities, but not the same. Got me thinking a bit into the future a bit more on Helba, though! I had some preliminary ideas about her, but I'm really a last minute person who comes up with the final things at the moment they need to be there. Ahaha, Pika's just like that…

Argg. I hope I'm not introducing too many of the important characters in a short period of time… the story can't really 'start' until the group of six are together though, so…

Anyway, thanks for sticking with the fanfic or just joining in. Here we go again!

**Those Who Quest For The Twilight Dragon**

**- A story version of the**

**Epitaph of Twilight -**

ChapterThree : Clouds and Deceit

-----------------------------------------------------

"F-Fili-san! It's just like you said…it's so amazing…!"

The blue sky of the late afternoon hung above the town - and their destination. Dun Loireag was simply just as Fili had told it. It was a town enveloped in a thin mist; more like as if few, light clouds floated down from the sky and hovered just above the ground. It was quite easy to see through, so there wasn't any problem in getting lost in it. The grass was fresh and green, and it scattered the hills and cliff sides that made up the town. In fact, all of the buildings and shops were built on these cliffs, and single, wooden bridges without railings or sides - just the bare minimum, connected all the cliffs. It was quite obvious that if you fell off of one it would be a long fall, and not a lot of people probably survived through it.

Other than the buildings and the hills, people scattered the walkways and ran around. They did their daily things like work and such, nothing really out of the ordinary. They were dressed a little differently than the three travelers, but it wasn't too bad. Some of them watched the three for a minute or two, wondering what their business was. There were a few people that stuck out the most in the crowds. Dressed in metal and cloth underneath, they wore helmets and breastplates. Some of them carried weapons, and others shopped and picked up a few items. They weren't from the area, and were probably leaving soon.

Knights.

Saya, Ashi and Fili all stood at the entrance of the town after the long morning walk they had. Fili had been right about the directions all along, which was certainly a good thing. The half-sprite's face was brighter than ever as he saw the knights march their way through the town. Saya seemed to be trying to take everything in, and Fili was breathing in the fresh air as much as possible.

Ashi's eyes watched all the soldiers run about, and a strike of eagerness went through his body. "Saya, Saya! They're Rirurianu's Knights! I know it!" He started. He took of on one foot, starting in a bit of a leap and then a fast walk, and his hair bounced with him. His left hand drifted to the rim of his cap, holding it onto his head. A giggle escaped his lips involuntarily, and he started to go into the crowds a bit more. "Come on, Saya! Come ooonnn!"

Saya heard his friend call out to him just barely, and only had the time to turn around and watch him run into the crowds. "W-wait! Slow down! You're going to get lost if you go look for Ri... ririr... Rian by yourself!" He called back, starting off himself, but turning around to look at Fili. Even with all of this he hadn't budged and just continued to stand there and admire what he had seen before. "A-are you coming?" He asked, trying to urge the man forward so that Ashi wouldn't get too ahead of himself.

"Oh, ah, sorry." Fili replied, drifting back into the real world. He shook his head a little and smiled the same smile he had pulled all yesterday. "This is as far as I go. I've got some matters to attend to now." He gave a small, brief wave, and Saya nodded in reply. "It was nice to meet you, maybe we'll meet again. Send a good bye to Ashi for me, alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for showing us the way." Saya said, ending the conversation. He turned around to try and spot his good friend, but he was already nowhere in sight.

\\\\\\\

The young half sprite's running spree slowed down to a fast paced walk, and he breathed heavily as he went now. He kept going on, however, as if air didn't matter at all. He saw more knights as he continued and became more and more excited with each step.

"Saya-san, look at them a-" He started, turning around to try and see the friend that he expected to be walking right behind him, yet instead he got dead silence.

No one.

Ashi blinked and looked around a bit, expecting his eyes to be fooling him at first. But sure enough, he couldn't find the lilac-haired boy anywhere near. He felt a knot instantly start to build itself up and he became dreadfully nervous. A half-sprite walking around all on his own wasn't the best thing in the world…

"Saya-san?" He called out, continuing his walk. He was a little pulled back now in attitude and physical appearance, however. His head was somewhat drawn down into his shoulders and chest as he walked slowly, looking this way and that. "Saya-saaan?"

He stopped a few meters away from a shop as a kind old man was handing out goods to people who had money rather happily. He looked so kind, and Ashi extended a hand slightly and began to open his mouth to ask if he had seen Saya, but the thought instantly diminished in his head. Asking someone that didn't know him so well wouldn't be so good. Almost no one was as kind to half-sprites as Saya was, so he'd have to refrain from being social for the time being. Instead, he turned away from the shop and started to walk again, looking around desperately.

"Where could he have gone…?" He asked himself quietly, shaking his head at a rapid pace. He tried to shake off everything as if it had been nothing more than a thought or a bad dream, but nothing changed when he stopped his shaking and opened his eyes again. "I thought he followed me when I hurried ahead…"

He really stopped paying attention as he spoke quietly to himself, and luckily only got a few people staring at his small complaints. No one said anything and he just kept walking, eventually across one of the bridges that connected all the hills. He let out a small whimper-like sigh and turned his head to the side, looking off the bridge.

"Saya-s-"

Ashi thumped into a man, and both of them let out small yelps. A tangle of orange and lilac hair against their clothing formed as the two of them fell to the ground, luckily just at the end of the bridge and off onto the grass of one of the cliff's edges. Ashi struggled to force himself up with his arms and rubbed his face, slowly looking towards the person he had bumped into.

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry, I can't be---"

Saya.

Ashi stopped his rant midway in his sentence and stared for a moment. Saya lay on the ground, a confused expression through his eyes and his lips. He looked a little started and shook his head lightly snapping back into the world.

"Saya!" Ashi cried out unexpectedly. He jolted forward a little in his joy, grinning. "I found you! I thought I lost you, because I was alone and I couldn't find you and I had no idea what to do! And I couldn't ask someone for help because I was worried and I was calling out your name like a million times and I…"

"C-calm down!" Saya cut in, quickly waving his hands in the air towards his friend. Ashi paused and took in a deep breath from his long sentence, and he smiled weakly. Saya returned the weak smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, my fault. I got distracted." He replied after their moment's break. Ashi giggled and nodded.

The lilac-haired human pushed himself to his feet, and extended a hand out to Ashi, who was still kneeling on the ground. Ashi took his hand quickly and accepted Saya's help. After he rose to his feet, the half sprite pointed a finger out towards a hill several bridges away. There seemed to be a temporary camp set up there of some sort, and most of the knights were either there, leaving from there, or going there. But it was quite a distance away, and would take a little bit to make it there.

"He's got to be there." Ashi said in a happy tone. "White Knight Rirurianu..." Saya nodded in reply and took Ashi's hand, starting to tug him towards the bridges.

"I guess we have nothing to lose then! Come on, let's go meet this Rirurianu!"

Ashi's grin widened, glad that Saya was perkier than normal to meet the man he had wanted to meet for so long. Instead of Ashi being dragged, he broke out into a run and dragged Saya towards the camp.

\\\\\\\

"Heeeyy... hello? Anyone home? Well, sort of..."

White hair peeked into one of the tents closer to the front, quickly followed by a head. He didn't want to intrude, and while he did have the patience to wait, he couldn't be bothered to right now. Matters were at hand. Important ones.

There was a bit of shuffling from the back of the tent. All the fabric walls were an orange colour, and there were a few dividers further back to make something close to rooms. It was the largest tent out of them all, and while no one was out in the open inside of it, there was certainly someone in the back.

"Fili, is that you?" A voice asked. It was a bit further back and male, sounding as if it came from someone in their mid or late twenties. It was deep yet kind and had the sound of a warrior, if that sort of thing could be described in a voice. "Give me one more moment, make yourself comfortable..."

"Will do." Fili repled, stepping fully in through the door-flap. His sword was strapped to his back by a couple of thick, black ropes, but it didn't stay there for long. He pulled it free and placed it down on the ground beside a table where it would be noticed, so no one would step on it. Then, while streaching and reaching as far as he could with his arms, he took the liberty to find somewhere comfortable to sit down.

The tent was well furnished for being in a temporary camp - there were some chairs, probably provided by the citizens, and a table where a few glasses were. One of them was half empty with some sort of drink, either alcohol or a sort of juice. The chairs surrounded the rectangular table, and were somewhat cushioned. Fili walked over and flopped into one lazily, instantly shuffling his body to make himself comfortable as much as he could. The other things that filled the place were some suits of armor and some weapons, and boxes full of supplies, whether they were food or other objects. There was a rather cofortable looking bed in the corner, though it did look like it was just put up for the time. It was probably full of some sort of down or feathers. The tent overall was well put together and felt cozy, even with the circumstances that there was. Fili stared at the bed for a little bit longer, and then finally decided that there was no harm in it. He got out of the chair and strolled over to the corner where it was, and turned his back to it. He let his feet fall out from under him and his back collided with the soft cushions. He just lay there for a moment, not moving, untill there was more sounds of movement.

Fili only had to lift his head slightly to see the man who had just walked out of the back area of the tent. His hair was a grey white, unlike Fili's pure white, and it was incredibly long and straight. It reached to mid-back, and what would have been his bangs folded from his forehead and gently behind his ear. His eyes were an emerald green, and his face was handsome, and looked practically perfect. Pointed ears peeked out from the strands of hair. Other than the cotton towel around his neck and down to his chest, he was dressed in a plain, tight, long grey shirt. It went over the top of his pants slightly, which were straight black. He was well built with muscles on his chest, and was fairly thin around his waist. He was barefoot at the time and a few strands of his hair fell out of place. A drop of water fell down his cheek and onto his shirt, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he just watched Fili and placed a hand on his hip, a small smile playing onto his lips.

"You told me to make myself comfortable..." Fili replied with a grin on his face as he turned his head to rub it against the soft feather bedding. The man let out a small laugh and walked over to where the chairs were. He grabbed one and pulled it away from the table, bringing it towards the bed that Fili lay on. After placing it down he took a seat himself and started to dry his hair off a bit more with the towel. Fili pulled himself up onto the bed and sat with his legs hanging off of the edge.

"I'm quite sorry for the delay, I was just washing up back there..." The man told him, finishing off the little bit of drying of he was doing. Fili shrugged slightly, not caring about the wait in the least.

"It's not like i'm impatient." He replied, and he started to rock his legs back and forth while hanging them off the side.

"I didn't know you were in the area. Weren't you on a trip?"

"I just came back," Fili stated, and his legs stopped in their movement. "From Lia Fail, to check up on Queen Helba. You really should come some time, Rirurianu. His highness would certainly allow it if you asked."

Rirurianu shook his head a little, resting the towel back on his shoulders and placing his fingers in the shape of a steeple on his knees. "I'm sorry. My place is with my knights - where they go, I go. If they were to go to Lia Fail, I would be the one leading the way. But other than that I stay with them through all. It's a certain loyalty i've developed for them during the years that i've been with and led them."

Fili smiled and nodded in reply. He rested his head sideways on his left shoulder, facing the white-haired man. "Of course, I understand. You've been their best since you were fifteen. Such a young age for the experienced warrior you were, but you're nothing except the best for his highness."

Rian, as Saya had already proclaimed to call him, just shook his head and smiled weakly. "I'm sure there were better." He stated. Fili raised his eyebrows skeptically, obviously not believing it was so. Rian just chuckled lightly. "By the way, how is Bith?"

"Still as stuck up as always." Fili commented, turning his head away from the knight. He watched the other end of the tent blow slightly in the wind. "And he still dotes on Queen Helba like there's no tommorow. It's funny to watch him try so hard, yet refuse it when you ask about it or make a comment." The two laughed for a moment in unison, remembering a couple of past memories. The laughing died down, and with it, the joy fell as well. Fili's face became calmer and more serious, his eyes shutting a bit so that he could focus on the wind comming in, bringing a small bit of fog to the layed-out bamboo mat floor. "But unfortunately, Bith nor my trip is what i've come to speak to you about..."

Rian raised an eyebrow at him and stopped his fingers from tapping against each other as they did. He held them pointed up and together and watched his friend, not moving his eyes for even a moment. "Is there something... the matter?"

"I was resting in the fields outside of here, between Mac Anu and Dun Loireag, and I came across two travellers - a human named Saya, and a half-sprite named Ashieyu... but seemed to stick with the name Ashi." He started, still not moving his gaze. His eyes were fixed on the light wind. "While they were wonderful company, they told me some interesting things while I travelled with them here. They said they were on their way to come and meet you, and then on to Carmina Gadelica to meet with his highness."

"While I completly welcome any half-sprite to speak with me at almost any time, what is the occasion? It's rare to catch travellers nowadays, with the creatures mutation and all." Rian questioned, focusing even more on the story that Fili had began to tell.

"They also told me while we walked that apparently, in Mac Anu, there was a monster attack. And it broke through the Chaos Gate. That's what they explained. They were on their way here to meet with you to see if you could take them to his highness. They wanted to tell him personally of the happenings." Fili sighed and shook his head, breaking his concentration on the spot he had been staring at for quite a while. Rian's face became serious and he frowned slightly. His gazed diverted to his hands as he thought for a few moments.

"It must have been a very strong monster," The knight said, working it all out. "Chaos Gates are meant to protect the cities and towns from the mutations that have been occuring, and they are all very, very strong. To break through it is an incredible feat, even for a monster..."

"But there's even more." He continued, bringing a hand to his chin. "They said there was a man there, weilding a staff as sharp as a blade. Part of his skin was almost grey as stone, or so they said, and he seemed to have a liking for... death. They said he called himself 'Skeith'. Are you familliar with the name?" His head turned towards Rian, waiting for his reply.

It took a moment for Rian to think everything through and recall some things, but in the end he shook his head. "I've never heard of that name in my life..."

There were moments of silence as the two thought over the stories. Fili glanced up at the ceiling, watching the light breeze tug at the draped cloth. He tapped his foot lightly as the time went by, recollecting ideas and such, before standing up and dusting himself off. Rian turned his head towards him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess i'm off, then." Fili said, giving a small wave and heading towards the back of the tent with a sideways walk to keep Rian in view. "I can't stay much longer, those two should be comming to visit you soon and I told them I had other matters to attend to. So! I guess i'll be seeing you in Carmina Gadelica the next time you come by...?"

The white knight nodded as he watched his friend back out of the tent from behind, not wanting to be caught 'stretching the truth' to the two kids.

\\\\\\\

"Ashien... Asheey... uh, Ashi!"

Lilac hair turned this way and that as the lone traveler walked the streets, trying to find his partner. Saya still had no luck finding him from the first time he lost him, and he was getting rather worried that the half-sprite might have gotten into trouble. His expression was serious and nervous as he walked around, one hand partially cupped by his mouth to shout louder than he normally could. His cape fluttered behind him with each step that he took in the light breeze, now and then tangling itself around his legs, but he didn't seem to care or want to stop.

The lilac-haired traveler let out a sigh of annoyance, finding it a bit to hard to track down his friend. He could be anywhere, _anywhere_, within Dun Loireag. Luckily, he was quite sure the sprite wouldn't be leaving any time soon without him. They seemed to have already grown a bond, so Ashi wouldn't be too easy to loose.

He continued to call out, not really watching his feet and keeping his head held high in the air as he tried to see over other's heads. There was still no sign of the boy, however. Maybe he was looking in the wrong places, or the wrong side of the city?

As he walked around, however, a conversation caused him to stop. He was never really the one to snoop, but the two men conversing were being rather loud, and the subject brought up his attention.

"Did you see those two?" One of them commented, a hand on his hip and looking rather upset. "It was a half-sprite, I tell ya, it had a shadow!"

The other raised an eyebrow, staring at his companion. "A half-sprite?" He asked, seeming skeptical that one would be around. "They don't come out often. Like to hide themselves, y'know. Was it alone?" The other man shook his head in reply.

"With a human. Some guy from Mac Anu, I think. Lilac hair…"

Saya instantly made a jump towards the two, placing a hand on the first man's shoulder in his rush. His idea of finding the sprite instantly drew him to doing this and startling the two men.

"Where did you see him?" He demanded, but it was a lot more of worry than of being strict. The second man had jumped back and let out a small yelp as he had jumped out from nowhere, and the first one instantly reeled back and glared towards Saya. He was obviously uncaring to someone who associated themselves with half-sprites willingly.

"You were the one with him, weren't you?" He replied in an annoyed tone, as he drew one of his hands up and rubbed his shoulder as if it was covered in dirt. Saya frowned and looked towards the man's friend, though quickly remembered he didn't know anything, and then turned back towards the man. "You find him yerself."

"I became separated from him about a half hour ago," Saya commented, crossing his arms. "You must have seen us at the gate when we were just separating. Where did you see him go?"

The man let out a snort of air from his nose, acting as if Saya didn't deserve his attention. His friend, however, had already backed up a few steps to stay out of the argument between the two trying to keep himself as safe as possible.

"I saw you two walking together just a couple minutes ago," he finally said, sneering towards Saya. "You two were heading towards the White Knight's quarters. Don't know how you could be so stupid," using much emphasis on the word, "and forget how long it's been until you've seen him last."

_A couple minutes ago._

Saya just kind of watched the man for a moment, trying to think and piece together something. His friend peeked out a bit more, trying to seem friendlier than the aggressive man. "I... is something wrong?" He asked, turning his head to the side slightly. The man scoffed and turned away, mumbling something to himself.

"Which direction is the Knight's quarters in?"

"Oh," the friend started. He turned his head slightly towards the tents and pointed his arm out towards them. "Over there. White Knight Rirurianu is in the biggest one, right there close to the front, you see?"

"… Thank you."

Saya's reply was small and simple as he turned away and started to run towards the hills that connected them to the tents. The man's friend held out his hand towards him and shouted something asking what was going on, but Saya had no reply.

_A couple minutes ago..._

\\\\\\\

"Saya-san, this has got to be it! We're really here!"

"You're right… there are a ton of knights here…"

The camp was on the widest hill that was in the town - covered in orange tents with billowing material, there was one tent that was noticeably larger than the rest. There were many men running about in armor, some only partially armored, some in completely clothing. But they were definatly all knights, walking around through the light mist of the clouds that came naturally for Dun Loireag.

Ashi and Saya stood in front of the large camp as they watched the knights bustle about. Only one or two stopped to stare at them or ask them questions, and they simply said that they were here to see Rirurianu.

"Lord Rirurianu?" One of them asked, looking back to some of the tents. "He's really not open to anyone…"

"I'm a half-sprite, though. Will he see me… now?" Ashi commented, a hopeful look in his eyes. "I promise we won't be long!" Saya nodded in agreement, and the knight turned his head back to confirm it. It was true - the pointed ears, yet a shadow of his own - and that seemed to alter his decision slightly.

"Well…" he began, thinking for a moment. "All right. Lord Rirurianu always likes to see half-sprites. Go on ahead and just let yourself in, but call out as you're going in. He's probably in the back."

Both of them let out an excited thank you, and the knight only smiled a little bit from the praise and kept going, feeling rather good about himself. The two gave each other a small glance just before they started to run towards the tent, Ashi taking up a fairly noticeable lead. The sprite's eagerness to meet the knight was at it's peak, and Saya was really only background. He just continued to smile and follow after his friend, not really saying much.

Their run slowed down to an excited walk as they went, side by side, just merely meters away from the tent. As they stepped away, however, it seemed the white mage wasn't fast enough to not be caught by the two. Fili had just been stepping outside of the tent from the back, laughing and talking to someone and waving his hand in a dismissing manner.

"F-Fili-san!" Ashi called out, quite curious as to why he had been there. Of course the sprite had no idea that Fili had other matters - it was Saya that he had told. Fili seemed to perk at the sound of his voice and turned towards them, only smiling weakly. He seemed to say something, but they couldn't really hear it from the distance. The light coloured man began to head over to them, not really in much of a rush to meet up with them. He raised his hand to call out to them…

… but was abruptly stopped as a dagger whizzed past Saya and slit the arm of his clothing.

Ashi let out a yelp as he pulled back away from him, his hands shooting to his mouth. The call out from Fili of Saya's name could be heard as the man instantly broke out into a run and withdrew the blade from his back, but suddenly stopped once more. Out from the tent, because of all the cries, Rirurianu stepped out. He pushed the flap open of the tent with an alarmed face, trying to see what was going on. Saya had made a rather impossible-looking jump like flip onto the top of a low standing poll, used for a clothesline for the knights. He stood, bangs over his eyes, and held where the dagger cut with one hand. The dagger had stuck itself into the poll and stood upright.

The same dagger of the pair that Saya owned.

On top of Saya standing on top of the poll, another Saya stood at the front of the hill, holding the second dagger ready to strike. Two Saya's - both looking exactly the same - stood in the same area. Ashi's hand somewhat dropped as he looked between the two, quite startled.

"Saya-san… and Saya-san?" He said, looking back and forth. That was the reason that Fili had stopped so suddenly, and his blade was lowered to a non-offensive state.

"Fili, what in the name of..." Rirurianu started, half glaring towards both of them. One of them had to be a trick, or someone had an identical twin that was intending on pretending to be the other. Fili just shook his head in response, clueless as to what was going on.

The one on the poll stood there, turning his head a little just so one eye could see the second Saya. He then gently turned his gaze towards the half-sprite and smiled.

"Weren't we going to see Rirurianu?"

Ashi stared, dumbfounded at both of the Saya's. The second one just gestured with his dagger as if he was ready to throw it any minute.

"Crap!" He shouted, waving the pointed weapon in the air and reffering to his last sentence. "It might have worked better if I wasn't here, and if you remembered that I can't pronounce sprite names."

It was true. Saya was unable to say neither Ashieyu or Rirurianu. The look alike just kept on grinning however has his head drifted to it's initial position, of bangs just over his eyes slightly. His lip was still curved into a smile - the smile of a child amused by a toy. There was an awkward silence as everyone just watched and waited for the next thing to happen or for a Saya to make it's move.

It's head twisted up in a happy bounce, lilac hair folding itself in the wind and blowing. The same childish grin remained, eyes closed and full of content.

_Deceit._

The word rang through everyone's heads like an echo. It seemed to appear out of nowhere, but somehow it seemed to come from the Saya imitation at the same time.

"We had fun and that's all that matters though, right?" It said, opposite of the rest of the group in emotion. It's right cheek suddenly began to look shattered - as if the skin was broken up into shards, and underneath was the grey colour of stone. An aura of magic surrounded the being as he watched everyone below playfully. The cut in the sleeve of it's shirt even began to look broken, and his shoulders were gradually breaking up. In some places it was grey and others it was peach underneath the shell of Saya, and in others there were even different colours. "It didn't take me long to find you," It continued again, as some of the broken pieces of the image began to fall to the ground. "And your image was easy peasy!" It's voice was cracking into that of a boy's and no longer Saya's. He pointed his arm out as pieces of the shattered illusion fell right off with that force. "I could've done it if I wanted, but it was just too fun! You wouldn't have figured it out if your friend hadn't said so and realised there was more than one of him..."

"Who..." Saya started, getting a chill that was quite familliar to him. It had come to him before, and recently. And somehow, it reminded him of...

"Skeith-kun is just a grouch," The creature replied, as another few pieces fell to the ground and broke up even more so than they had already been.

"You're playing with fire now, kiddies! But I guess that's okay for you, eh, Saya-san?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Pika : That's it for now. Hopefully the summer will mean more chapters, but I dunno. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing and... stuff. Yeh.

By the way, reviews are loved. I live off of reviews.


End file.
